Many kinds of hearing assistant devices modify the auditory environment to provide an enhanced auditory experience. Examples of such devices include conventional hearing aids, personal sound amplification devices, and augmented reality systems. Some of these devices can determine what a user is interested in hearing (e.g., using eye gaze) and provide an enhancement in the auditory environment.
People, however, have limited ability to comprehend more than one auditory source at a time. Moreover, such abilities tend to degrade with age, especially when age-related hearing loss takes effect.